Locating an item in the surrounding physical environment may be difficult, especially in a crowded situation. For example, it may be difficult to locate a particular magazine in a rack with hundreds of different publications. It may also be challenging to locate a book positioned on a large shelf with many other titles in a library or bookstore. In a crowded city, it may be difficult for a foreigner to locate text in an unfamiliar language that may be displayed on buildings and street signs.
It would be advantageous to provide a facility for identifying desired information within an environment where the information is not readily discernible, such as in a crowded setting.